


Farm Boy

by thedollars666



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedollars666/pseuds/thedollars666
Summary: Jack Travels across America, in hopes of figuring out just what he wants to do with his life. who should he find along the way?Is the blue eyed Daniel Jackson; the farmer next door, Jack's calling?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, after receiving some wonderful comments for my last couple of fics, I decided to try something slightly different. This is my first AU. I tried to keep them in character as much as I could.
> 
> My information was researched to the best of my ability and written to the best of my knowledge. I will try my hardest to keep it enjoyable at the same time. 
> 
> It's an idea I've had for a while, I just had to bring it to life somehow :)

1937 October, 16th

 

_I was born in Chicago 1918, raised in Minnesota- at least, right up until I left school. Not that I really had much interest in school. My focus was always wavvy, you know, there was always something more exciting to do. I could never quite keep the attention. My Grandfather died in the war, the great war at the start of 1914, he was killed in a bomb explosion in 1915. He died a hero. Before I was born obviously. Grandmother would tell me stories though, until she died a few years back. I didn't know what I wanted to do with myself after school ended. I still don't. But though I'd never met him, I kind of think it'd be nice to measure up to someone like my Grandfather. A great hero. Or something like that. My folks never really did understand my need to travel, get out of the city for a while. I just felt this- need, desire; something pulled me to the open roads of- nowhere. In fact, before I set out on my journey; I heard about this vacant small little house, it sounded more like a cottage. So, here I am, driving in my beautiful Cadilac 60 series convertible; en route to route 66._

_I've never been on my own before, not really, not like this. I have to say, it feels pretty damn good. Got enough gas to get me where I wanna go, at least to this cottage house. Seemed kind of perfect for someone that wanted to be alone, like I did. Seems like whoever left the cottage wanted the exact opposite._

 

Jack turned off the road as he glanced down at his map and then back out into the open space. The space narrowed slightly the further he drove down the dirt road. On his right, he spotted the small cottage, just a few Kilometers away. He reared off the road then, he soon realized, the cottage didn't quite stand alone after all. There was a small farm, practically right next door, it would have been right on top of it, were it not for the long row of fencing which separated the two. Huh. “Who'd have thought it” he said aloud as he stopped and parked just outside of the cottage. The owners must have only left recently, the place seemed well kept, at least from the outside. The walls were white, with a tinge of pink to them, mason stone. There was a little weeding here and there around the area, but that was to be expected. Jack didn't mind getting a little down and dirty with earth. He was going to be here a little while, he figured he may as well spruce it up. He looked over at the farm, seemed pretty quiet over there; but then again, he'd arrived pretty late in the day. By a farmers watch anyway, not that he knew hardly anything about farming; he was speculating.

 

Jack grabbed his duffel and another small bag from the back of his car, took one last glance at the farm across from him and made his way inside the cottage. He whistled appreciatively, dropping his bags at the bottom of the stairs. It really was quite nice for the price, he'd signed a year lease; money inherited from his Grandmother, and the odd dollar he'd made from local jobs.

 

He walked around to familiarize himself, The carpeting was plain white, nothing really special about that. The kitchen was your basic standard cookery usage. Nothing he hadn't seen or used before, good. The fridge and freezer sat next to each other in the corner, he held his breath when he opened the fridge, praying no spoiled food lay inside. He released his breath when he found both empty. About as empty as the cupboards were. Damn. He'd packed some supplies, but he'd have to venture into the nearest town or store within the week.

 

Moving into the next room, there was a two seat couch at the back wall. Sitting opposite was a brown cabinet sat on four legs. Jack opened the door. “Sweet” he even had a television. 6X8 inch screen, confined and hidden in the space of the standing cabinet. Above that, sat a mini Harco AM/FM radio. Jack twisted the knob at the front and the room filled with the voice of Freeman Gosden and Charles Correll. Good ole Amos 'N' Andy. Jack left the radio on while he explored the rest of the cottage. There was a wood burning stove in the corner of the room, he was sure it was going to get pretty cold soon; he made a mental note to stock up on wood. The rest of the cottage was nice enough, it was defiantly well kept. Jack couldn't complain, it would do well for now, until he was ready to move on. But that was a year away, it might be all the time he needed to figure out what he wanted to do with his life.

 

Jack chucked his bags across the mattress of his bedroom once he was done looking around and made sure everything was tightly secure. He suddenly felt exhaustion fall upon him, he didn't realize how tired he was until now. Travelling here really took its toll. He stripped to his Y fronts, they were comfortable enough to sleep in, then collapsed across the bed and into the sheets. Jack sighed, his body thanking him for finally relaxing, taking no time at all for him to fall into a peaceful sleep.

 

Jack shut the front bonnet of his car after checking its engine and gas lining. He figured, it was a nice enough day to give it a spruce clean; he had nothing better to do anyway. It wasn't quite into the day just yet, the sun had only just reached its peak in the clouds, or what little of them there were. He stood up straight and moved around to check the tires. At the corner of his eye, he then caught sight of someone, coming out of the red small barn located on the opposite side of the fence. Jack turned his full attention to a boy, rather, man. He was tall, slender but muscular, must be all the work he put into each day. He wore grey pants and black boots, the top half of his body however, was bare. Jack shook his head, it was rude to stare, he'd been taught. But he couldn't help it, the sun glared down on this boy's-Man's body, the sweat glistening off him like speckles of crystal.

 

The man then moved toward the fence, picking up a shovel on the way. He hadn't noticed Jack yet, which was good because he wanted to observe just a little more if he could get away with it.

 

He threw back the shovel and dug it straight into the ground, Jack watched with almost fascination, as the slight muscles beneath skin kind of rippled as he moved. Dear god have mercy on his freakishly odd soul. Jack had known early on in his life that he was different, different wouldn't be the word anyone else would describe it. Jack shook his head again, this was so not his calling; it shouldn't be, wouldn't be.

 

“Crap! Damn it!” Jack heard the man curse, watching as both handle and stick came away in his hands, leaving the shovel still in the ground. Should he speak? Finally announce his presence after staring at the man for roughly twenty minutes?

 

“Hey” Jack called, loud enough he hoped. The man startled a little, then looked up from his dismay that was his shovel, straight up at Jack.

 

“Hi” the man frowned “Um, I didn't know anyone was there”

 

“Didn't mean to startle you, I just- well I moved in last night, just wanted to introduce myself, since we're new neighbours and all”

  
“Oh, you moved into the cottage?” he peered over Jack's shoulder

 

Jack looked behind him, then looked back “The only one around isn't it?”

 

The man cocked his head, then said, as he threw the handle to the grass “That was rhetorical, but nevermind”

 

Jack winced, great first impression, bravo Jack. “Right, well, anyway, I'm Jack, O'Neill” Jack moved right to the edge of the fence, holding out his hand for a friendly handshake.

 

“Daniel, Jackson” Daniel moved to the fence, taking Jack's hand. And damn, weren't they the bluest eyes he'd ever seen?

 

_Shit_ Jack removed his hand, probably a little too quick but he could never be too cautious. “Didn't think I'd find any farms much down this road, heard most of them sold or abandoned during the dust bowl”

 

“Most did, not us, My Aunt, she's stubborn, we're doing all right”

 

Jack felt he hit a touchy subject, he decided to steer things off a bit “It's good, listen I might have a spare shovel out back, if you're interested”

 

Daniel peered back at the shovel, then the handle he threw in tantrum, he gave a smile “That'd help”

 

Jack smiled back, this man was- there wasn't a word he could think of right now, he'd come up with one though. “Be right back”

 

Daniel watched Jack retreat, well wasn't that something. He didn't think anyone would be taking up residents in the cottage so soon. There had been an older couple, but he barely saw them, they kept to themselves most of the time. Personally Daniel didn't think they liked the farm very much; he often heard them muttering aloud whenever they were nearby. Jack seemed different, at least he had to be somewhat if he was already offering some form of help. He was young too, maybe around the same age, if a couple of years older. Daniel had started to get bored, but he didn't care much for company at times; usually his work gave him plenty to do. Although he found himself talking to the animals more often then not nowadays.

Jack came back toward the fence, he grinned, holding up the promised shovel. “It's sturdy enough, I think, I probably won't need it much, so if it does the job, keep it”

 

“Really?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Thank you, Mr O'Neill”

 

Jack scrunched his nose “We can despense with formalities can't we? I don't think I'm that much older then you, right?”

 

Daniel nodded, relieved at the same time, he greeted Jack formally as a test. A polite way of asking another persons age. He was clever that way, sometimes his Aunt would tell him so, or at least she would say 'Too smart for your own good' but bless her, she meant it in a nice way, he hoped. “Jack”

 

Jack's heart fluttered, ever so slightly. Didn't his name sound so good coming out of his mouth? Like he was just destined to say that name. “Daniel” another flutter, what a beautiful sound. There it was, the word he'd been searching his brain for to describe the man in front of him. Beautiful, Daniel was beautiful.

 

“I um, I have a lot of work to do so-”

  
“Yeah, you go ahead, I'll just get back to-” Jack jerked a thumb in the direction of his vehicle.

 

Daniel nodded, “Good day, Jack”

 

“Back atcha, Daniel” Jack smiled, couldn't help it, watching as Daniel walked back to the weeds he'd been working on, pleased to see his help was approved. After a moment or two, he returned to his car, he couldn't help but feel like this year was going to be an incredible experience. He'd made the right move after all.

 

 


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how accurate my farming information is. I apologize for any errors or confusion, I tried to keep it simple :)

Jack took a deep breath of fresh morning air as he stepped out of the cottage. His car looked brand new, all shined up and clean. The small amount of weeds were already dealt with, he'd put in a lot of work into one day. He was pretty sure though, it was to keep him distracted from a certain someone working in the farm all day.

For October, it was a rather hot day. The sun was already blazing and it was only eight in the morning. Jack figured it was going to get a lot hotter before the day even ended. He then spotted Daniel over by the barn, speaking of hot. Jack knew that Daniel had probably been up a lot longer then he had.

Jack walked over to the fence, he wondered what to say; he could see Daniel was too busy to just stop and have just a casual chat. Even after only a day of meeting the younger man, Jack was dying to get to know him. He thought for a moment, then decided to climb the small picket fence. He swung his legs over and perched on the top, letting his legs dangle. “Whatcha doing?”

 

Daniel looked up from the hay he was separating with a rake. He was stood just outside the barn, another block of untouched hay the other side of him. Daniel squinted against the sunlight, he had to put a hand against his forehead to shade his eyes. “Jack?”

 

“Yo!” Jack held a hand up, smiling.

 

“Morning”

 

“Morning to you”

 

Daniel abandoned his rake to walk over to the fence so he could see, he'd rather not burn out his corneas. “I'm sorry if its noisy in the early hours”

 

“Ah, not much of a lay in kind of guy anyway, though I suppose you've been up for hours” Jack watched Daniel lean against the fence next to him, propping his elbows on the wood. “Must be tough working in this sort of heat”

 

“You have no idea, but its not much better in the winter mind you”

 

“No, I guess not”

 

“So how's the cottage?”

 

“Pretty sweet actually, can't complain much; great view” _shit_

 

Daniel turned to Jack as he gave a snort of laughter “Of what? The farm?”

 

“Em, you know, its all pretty spacious, mostly peaceful....landscape” Jack was running out of excuses. _Great view? What was I thinking?_

 

“Ok, well....I um, I should probably get back to work”

 

“Yeah, sure” _shit shit shit, should he say something else? Or just keep his big mouth shut?_ And just as Daniel was walking away “Can I help?”

 

Daniel turned back, placing his hands in his dried mud covered pant pockets. “You wanna help?”

 

Jack shrugged “Why not? I literally have nothing to do today, I am also incredibly bored”

 

“I- I really can't ask you to do that”

 

“So don't ask, just kind of- go with it”

 

“Go with it?” Daniel chuckled, he found Jack's approach to things amusing. “Ok, if you want to, I shouldn't expect you to-”

 

“It's fine” Jack jumped off the fence with way more enthusiasm then was really expected. Daniel smiled again, how strange. Jack pulled his sleeveless shirt off, hanging it over the fence. “Ok, where'd you want me?” Jack tried hard not to dwell on what he'd just said. Daniel didn't seem to really pay much attention to the obvious dirty pun.

 

Jack followed Daniel back toward the barn. They stopped back at the half pile of separated hay. “Do you have any idea about farm work?”

 

Jack placed his hands in his own pockets “Um, well I- nope, not a damn clue” he replied with an amused grin.

 

“Right” Daniel half grinned back, “Can you continue my work here? Separate all the hay? I can let out the horse for a bit, she needs to roam about. And I can get cleaning out the rest of the barn”

 

“That, I can do”

 

“Ok” Daniel then hesitated “You sure about all this?”

 

“Not a problem” Jack smiled, placing his hands on the rake's handle

 

Daniel nodded “Ok”

 

Jack lifted up the rake and got to work on finishing what Daniel had begun. Inside the barn, Daniel freed the horse and started working on shoveling the old dampen hay into green sacks. The horse was black with a white mane, her tail was also black and fluffy. Jack watched her gallop out of the barn, it really was a beautiful horse, obvious to anyone that she was well taken care of; her coat looked so shiny and soft.

 

Their work on the barn lasted for roughly an hour and a half. It probably took double that if Jack wasn't there to help. Actually Jack was rather enjoying himself, he'd never done any of this before. It was quite the experience. He wondered though, when the exhaustion for the day was going to set in.

 

“So, how long have you worked here? On the farm” Jack said as he took another egg carefully from Daniel's hands. They had moved on to the next part of the work. Since the barn, they had cleaned up whatever mess the horse had made, cut the grass and watered all of the plants from the front garden. Jack was stood outside of the chicken house, waiting for Daniel, who was crouched inside while he carefully extracted the eggs. Jack placed the next egg in a card boarded box. Ignoring his thoughts of these eggs belonging to the chickens, the process of what that really meant. Daniel passed the last egg to Jack from inside, Jack placed it in the box and shut the lid. He then turned around and held his hand out.

 

Daniel took it and Jack pulled him out and helped him to his feet. “Thanks”

 

“Box is full”

 

“Good. Sorry, did you say something a minute ago?”

 

“Hm? Oh, I was just wondering how long you've been here”

 

“On the farm?”

 

“Yeah”

 

Daniel grabbed the box of eggs and the two walked over toward the house. Daniel set the box down by the door, he then twisted the door knob and opened the door. “Let's take a little break, I've got some fresh lemonade chilling in the fridge”

 

Jack followed Daniel into the house. It wasn't bad for a farm house, not what Jack pictured a farm house would be like. The kitchen was nice, only slightly smaller then Jack's. The walls were painted a light orange, the tiles were a cream color. There was a round table in the middle of the kitchen, four wooden chairs tucked into it. The fridge sat in one corner and the freezer the opposite side. There were three counter tops curved in the right hand corner, connecting to three cupboards below. “Take a seat” Daniel told him as he walked over to the fridge to retrieve the lemonade. Jack did as told, pulling a chair out and sighing as he sat down. Was it around now exhaustion was meant to set in? Jack peered at the round white clock perched above the inside of the door. Probably not, it was barely touching three.

 

Daniel came over with a tray, setting it on the table. A jug of ice cold lemonade and two glasses. He then moved over to the cupboard furthest away and pulled out some ready made bread and placed it on the side. He turned and grab some matches from a draw, struck one and lit the stove. Placing the bread on a tray, he placed it in the oven. Daniel came and then finally sat by Jack.

 

Jack had already poured them both a glass, he handed one to Daniel as the man sat down. “Thanks. The bread will just take a few minutes to heat up”

 

“That's fine. Didn't expect you cook me lunch, much less a drink”

 

“Wouldn't be much of a host”

 

Jack shrugged “I offered to help”

 

“Still, least I can do”

 

Both were silent for a few minutes, enjoying the cold refreshment that was well needed after half a days good work. “Listen” Jack began again, placing his half empty glass on the tray. “I didn't mean to pry back there, you know, with my question earlier. Just curious, don't feel obliged to answer”

 

“Oh, no. it's ok, I don't mind; just thought we could use a little break is all”

 

“Break well accepted”

 

“Regretting it?” Daniel grinned

 

“I'll survive the day, don't worry”

 

Daniel got up and retrieved the bread from the stove and doused the burning wood. He placed the tray of bread in the middle of the table. “Butter?”

 

Jack nodded “Please”

 

After retrieving the spread, Daniel sat back down again. “I was brought here when I was around eight, I think” Daniel's hands cradled the glass. “My-My parents died in an accident”

 

Jack was silent for a moment, he wasn't expecting that, not really. “I'm sorry”

 

“Long time ago. I've learned to live with it. It's- it's fine. Anyway, my parents were explorers, we were at a dig site, Egypt. I don't remember much about it, some kind of accident with an artifact they'd found. I was playing around nearby, I heard screams and saw people rushing about. That's about all I remember. Someone, I can't remember who. Told me about my parents. I was in shock for a long time, didn't speak much to anyone”

 

“Daniel- I can't imagine what that must have been like”

 

“Like I said, long time ago, don't really think about it much”

 

“You didn't have to tell me ya know”

 

Daniel smiled “Not even sure why I did” Daniel grabbed a knife and began slicing into the bread. He placed two slices each on their plates, Jack helped himself to the butter.

 

“So, what kind of explorers were your parents?”

  
“Archaeology, they studied the past, revealing hidden artifacts, discovering ancient relics; things like that” Daniel could see Jack's eyes glazing over, he smiled a little at the obvious confusion; or boredom.

 

“So what happened after? How'd you end up here?”

 

“They had to find suitable guardians to take me in. My grandfather, who had been in central America at the time was the obvious option”

 

“So naturally he took you in?”

 

Daniel pulled a face “No. like my parents, he was an explorer, his work was too important to take care of an eight year old boy”

 

“You'd just lost your parents”

 

Daniel cut another slice of the bread, spreading butter across the top “He was travelling all over the world, I guess he figured it'd be more difficult if I was there”

 

Jack frowned. _Or rather, Daniel would be a hindrance._ “Right”

 

“Anyway, a good friend of my parents, who was overseer of the dig site at the time, tracked us down a few days later. She offered to take me in. My grandfather took me for waffles and explained that from then on I'd be staying with Catherine. I haven't seen him since”

 

“I can't believe it, what kind of grandfather-”

 

“Don't. It's ok”

 

Jack knew when to shut up. He simply couldn't understand it though, how could someone just give their grieving grandson away? Pass him off like it was nothing?

“Breads' good”

 

Daniel smiled, grateful that Jack had dropped the matter. “Catherine told me we were going back to her farm, she and her husband had invested in the farm a few years before. After the accident, Catherine didn't want anything else to do with the dig or the artifact she'd found”

 

“Understandable I guess”

 

“I don't know if whatever she found was of great importance or not. She never spoke of it, and personally I don't want to know”

 

“Also understandable” Jack smiled “So she's not your real aunt?”

 

“No. Just a good friend of my parents. Once she brought me here, I came back out of my shell, just started to call her aunt, she didn't mind. The farm was a bit more thriving back then. When I was ten, Ernest, Catherine's husband; became really sick. She used their savings to call in a good doctor but-he passed away a few days later”

 _Jesus_ “Any idea what It was?”

 

“They suspected it was influenza”

 

“Oh”

 

“His death hit Catherine pretty hard, I vowed from then on I would help her as much as I could on the farm”

 

“You were ten”

 

“I was a lot smarter then you think, at least, to most people. It became harder when the droughts hit. Like you said before. Because of the dust bowl, many people abandoned their farms. It was pretty bad”

 

“I heard”

 

“Right. My aunt was stubborn, she just couldn't bare leaving the farm. So, we didn't. She wouldn't give up, we got by, people out there still depend on the farm. I don't know whether it was admiration for her stubborn hope” Daniel smiled. Jack noticed some vague use of the word 'was'. Daniel glanced down at his empty glass. “She um....” he swallowed the lump in his throat. “She died, last year. Um, the dust bowl...you know there were dust storms” Jack nodded. “Dust pneumonia, too much dust in the lungs. She wouldn't let me work much while it was going on, I think she knew what would happen”

 

 _Christ, how many important people had Daniel lost in his life?_ “I'm sorry Daniel. I had no idea”

 

“It's ok, I just- I just couldn't leave, I wanted to stay, for her, to keep this farm going. She wanted me to leave I think, she tried to tell me; in her last days. I guess she thought I could amount to greater things. But when she passed, I just couldn't do it. It seemed like I was abandoning her, all that she and Ernest worked for”

 

“I'm sure you did the right thing. It was the right thing. They'd be proud”

 

“Maybe”

 

“They would, your parents too”

 

“Ok” Daniel laughed off whatever Jack was trying to do. “So, enough about my life. What about you? What brings you way out here?”

 

“Ah. Well, to be honest, I don't really know”

 

“You just sat there and made me give you a life story, you have to give me something”

 

“Easy there” Jack said, but he said it with amusement “I really don't know. From quite an early age I've always felt restless, like something is missing from my life. I had little attention in school, not that I was a bad kid” Daniel raised an eyebrow, Jack lifted his hands up “Honest. I was just always looking for something better. Never knew just quite what to do with myself. My grandfather died before I was born”

 

“War?”

 

“Yeah. 1915, bomb. Anyway, even though I didn't know him, my grandmother would tell me stories. Used to fill me with pride. Like, I wanted to accomplish something, something like the man he was”

 

“I get that, I understand; you're travelling, in order to find yourself, find who you want to be. You wanna find your- calling”

 

Jack grinned “Oh you're good”

 

“Thanks” Daniel grinned back

 

“I inherited money from my grandmother when she died a few years ago, so I got a car, grabbed whatever I could and- took off”

 

“What about your parents?”

 

“Oh they weren't exactly happy about it. Never understood the need to travel. They did understand that it might be what I needed in my life, what I've been hoping for”

 

“Its only up to you what you choose to do. No one can pick your true fate but you”

  
“Like you. How you chose this”

 

Daniel nodded a little “I chose this life to honor Catherine and Ernest. They did a lot for me”

 

“What about your parents? Have you ever had any interest in whatever they did?” Jack hoped Daniel could tell there was no malice in his question, that it was genuine curiosity.

 

Thankfully Daniel smiled “I don't know, I mean I haven't thought about it much. I suppose if my parents hadn't have died, I probably would have followed in their steps. I do have a lot of books, a lot of history notes. Catherine had collected many things that my parents had. She also gave me her own explorers journal”

 

“You're not at all intrigued?”

 

“I wouldn't say not at all. But I've grown to like it here”  
  


“I understand, its nice out here, lets you think, its solitary”

 

“It can get a bit boring. You start to think you're going crazy when you start talking to the animals”

  
“Nothing wrong with that”

 

Daniel laughed, not even sure if Jack was being serious about that or not. He stood up, stretching out his arms. Making Jack tense slightly. “So, you ready for more work?”

 

“You got it”

 

“And um, thanks.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Listening. I'm not sure why I told you all that. I haven't spoke about it in quite a long time”

 

“No problem”

 

Jack watched as Daniel walked toward the door, his eyes roaming over his back, his fine- _whoa, eyes up Jack, eyes always up._ Jack got up from his own chair and followed Daniel back outside. The temperature had dropped, if only a few degrees; but it was better still to work in.

 

By now, they were in the soil around the back of the farm. Cleaning around the area, making sure crops were growing well, de-weeding any unwanted excess. It was almost night, the air was cooler now. Now, now Jack felt exhaustion. “So, run by me your schedule here, I mean, everyday isn't the same right?”

 

“Well, not exactly. At least once a week I clean out the barn, put fresh hay in like we did today. I clean and groom the horse every other day. I water the crops and plants daily. Every month a shipment truck comes by, brings new supplies of hay, food for the animals, plant fertilizers. A smaller shipment truck comes by and collects all the milk and eggs the farm provides. Lastly, at least every two months, sometimes three; another shipment truck collects all the crops grown over the monthly periods. Tomatoes, lettuce, potatoes.”

 

“Well, before today I had no idea how to milk a cow” Daniel laughed. “Ok, I probably need a bit more practice there” Daniel laughed again.

 

“Maybe you're right about that”

 

“So, you don't produce meat?”

 

“Catherine and Ernest were vegetarians. It's weird, but somehow they're produce was preferred over many other farmers”

 

“Cool. So does that mean you're-”

 

“Not really, at least once a week Catherine would go out of her way to cook me chicken. We got our supply from the nearest store”

 

“Even though she hated it?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“How far is the store from here anyway?”

 

“An hour or so”

 

“Just for future reference” Jack smiled. They stood up, brushing soil off their clothes as they did so. Not that it mattered much, they were beyond the point of any form of cleanliness. “We're done?”

 

“For today. It usually takes me longer actually” Daniel smiled back.

 

“Guess you must be used to it”

 

“You could say that” By the time they had made it back around the front, put away the horse, locked up the chicken coup and made sure everything was tightly secure. It was almost pitch black, aside from the house lights from Daniel's house. “Jack, I really appreciate what you did today, thanks”

 

“Hey, I rather enjoyed it. Actually, I've considered helping out more, I wanna do this with you daily, it's good exercise, I have nothing much I really need to do” Daniel looked at him, shock mostly written on his face, of what Jack could see in the dark. “Unless, unless you think I would do more harm then good”

 

“No, no. I'm just a little surprised”

 

“Dare I say, good company too”

 

Daniel scuffled his feet then, chuckling slightly. “You sure?”

 

“About the farm or the company part?”

 

“Um, the farm.... I think”

 

Jack nodded “Sure, why not, get to know each other better; friends if you will. It'll be great, I bet by the end of the next month I'll know all about farming”

 

Daniel shook his head with amusement “Well, I wouldn't expect you to come out and say you've found your calling or anything. But it would be nice to have companionship, been a while”

 

“So, what sort of time should I be expected?”

 

“Jack you don't have to-”

 

“Ah! If I'm gonna do it properly, I have to play by the rules”

 

“Four thirty”

 

“Well, I asked for that”

 

“You don't have to wake up that early, the time you started today was good enough”

 

Jack poked Daniel in the chest “I will see you at four thirty, in fact, come over; I'll make us breakfast”

 

Daniel figured there was no point in arguing, he'd known the man for a day and he could tell Jack was stubborn. “Ok, see you then” Jack smiled, gave a wave and walked back toward his cottage, grabbing his sleeveless shirt along the way. Daniel watched him until he went into the cottage and shut the door. He felt a little flutter, not even sure what it was. He couldn't help but smile, this Jack, he was like no one he'd met before. Not that he'd been around many people. It was a good feeling though, whatever it was. “Goodnight, Jack”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next two weeks, Jack kept to his word and continued to help Daniel regulary everyday. He met Daniel at the door at four thirty, they shared breakfast together and then got to work. After the first full week, Jack had no idea how many muscles he had until it felt like he'd used every single one.

 

By the end of the second week, his body accustomed; he knew Daniel was impressed by how well he'd fallen into routine. Jack wiped his forehead with a small towel that was hanging over a bowl of water in the shade. He'd just finished de-weeding the front of the farm. It was near to winter season now, but damn, he was working up a sweat, and an appetite. Speaking of appetite; he glanced over, Daniel was ducked under the truck, probably covered in grease and oil by now. Before today, Jack didn't even know Daniel owned a vehicle. He walked over to where the truck sat, just at the side of the house. It was an older model, a pick up truck like the one Daniel was tinkling with should be at an antique show. Jack leant against its frame, looking down; he could only see Daniel's legs, that were sticking out from under.

  
“Face it Daniel, this old thing has seen way better days”

 

A hand stuck out, grabbed a wrench and slid back under. “Hey, this _old thing_ may have seen better days, but it still runs perfectly fine”

 

“Uh huh, at least its a ford model” Jack knelt down “So how long are you planning on prolonging its end?” the two had become comfortable enough to allow themselves some playful banter back and forth. It was a sign to Jack that they were becoming friends.

 

“Never give up on a good thing Jack”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Try the engine”

 

Jack stood up and reached an arm through the open window and turned the key. The truck clunked and clattered until It settled into a slow vibrating rhythm. “Well I'll be damned”

 

“Told you!”

 

“Skillful hands of a farmer, can't beat em”

 

“What?”

 

“Nevermind, get out of there before you start getting high off the fumes”

 

Daniel's feet kicked up dust as he shimmied. “Um, a little stuck”

 

“You're kidding?”

 

“Nope, I'm stuck” he heard Daniel laugh and then shook his head. He switched off the engine and then moved to kneel at the end of Daniel's feet. Jack grabbed both ankles and then pulled him free from under. Daniel squinted at the sudden light from the sun, he was dusty and greasy as hell. “Hi Jack”

 

Jack smirked down at him, he stood up and held his hand out. “Come on, grease monkey” Daniel was pulled to his feet, then dusting himself off he scanned around the farm.

 

“Wow, it looks great; you really went all out on the weeds”

 

“Think so?”

 

“Great job, thank you”

 

Jack checked his watch, they were making good time on their jobs today. It was only just going past one, and they had already cleaned the stables, cleaned the horse, cleared out any mess in the coupe and milked the cows. “Break for lunch?” Daniel smiled and nodded, then looked down at himself; he really was a mess. Jack laughed and shoved him playfully. “Grease monkey”

 

“I'll wash down first”

 

“You do that, I'll fix us lunch”

 

“But you already did breakfast”

 

“I can barely see your face, I'll fix lunch, you scrub up” Jack grinned

 

Daniel huffed a laugh “Ok, stubborn as always” the two headed over to the front of the house. “I think we're going to be done early today”

 

“Sweet”

 

“I was wondering- no, its ok; nevermind” Daniel made his way over to the shade, where the cold water and cloth still sat. Jack followed him, like he could leave that curiosity alone.

 

“Wondering what?”

 

“It doesn't matter, it was just a stupid suggestion”

 

“Daniel, come on; ya can't pull stranger on me now”

 

Daniel smiled as he soaked the cloth and scrubbed over his face, down his neck and over his glistening dirty chest. _Mother of god._ Jack gulped, his breath hitched and he almost squeaked as he opened his mouth to say something else. He shut it again, not trusting his voice at the moment. “Do my back?” Jack's eyes landed on the cloth that was outstretched to him. The reality of what Daniel asked him set in, _holy crap._ This was going to take some damn good will power. Daniel noticed Jack's hesistation and said “You can't pull stranger on me now, Jack” that beautiful cheeky bastard. What was he suppose to do? Risk it? He had done a fine job of keeping a friendly distance. He wasn't so sure he could contain himself if he ran the cloth over his back, his shoulders, down the curve of his hips.... “Hello?” Daniel clicked his fingers in front of Jack's face.

 

Jack blinked as he came out of his thoughts, he then turned his attention to the reel of pipe hanging off the wall, its end piece curled over the floor. Jack could barely suppress a grin. “I've got a better idea” Daniel watched with suspicious eyes as Jack made a grab for the hose pipe.

 

“Don't even think about it”

 

Jack smiled as he held it at arms length, end piece pointing in Daniel's direction, his hand over the tap. “Think about what?”

 

“Jack”

 

“Daniel”

 

“Don't you dare” Jack cocked his head in a thoughtful stare, then grinned “No”

Jack slowly began to turn the tap. With a flick of his wrist, the water pelted Daniel as it came gushing out. “Jack!” Daniel made a feeble attempt at grabbing the hose, it caused the pipe to spray in all directions, starting to soak them both. Jack gripped it tighter, laughing as he and Daniel started fighting over it.

 

Daniel suddenly let go and knelt down, Jack stopped the hose. “Danny? You ok?” Daniel grabbed the bowl of water with both hands, grinned up at Jack and threw the whole water contents over him. A shriek of surprise from Jack made Daniel laugh loud as he stood up, clutching his side from his fit. “Son of a bitch! That was so cold!”

 

“Serves you right” Both now dripping wet, Jack spat water from his mouth as it dripped down his face. He glared at Daniel, but the playful gleam was still there. Daniel held his hands up in defence. “Hey. We're even now. Jack...” Jack smiled and Daniel then ran as Jack began to chase him around the farm with the hose. The playfulness went on for a further hour, until they were both drenched and shaking from their cold clothes sticking to their bodies.

 

They were both still laughing as they came back to the house, Jack turned off the hose, wrapping it back around the hook on the wall. “Well, that was a nice break”

 

“You started it” Daniel said, rubbing a hand at his dripping face. He laughed when Jack did the same, it was nice to have a bit of fun; he couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed like that.

 

“Least we're not dirty anymore”

 

“For now, still got a bit of work to do”

 

“Lunch first. I'm starved”

 

“Drying off first might be better” Daniel picked at his pant leg, uncomfortably stuck to his skin.

 

Jack smiled, he peeled off the under shirt he was wearing and hung it over the fence by the stable. He then took his pants off, leaving only his briefs. Daniel bit his lip, his eyes darting to look anywhere but directly at Jack. “May as well, no point in new clothes, just gonna get dirty again”

 

“Good point” Daniel smiled, but inside he was feeling almost shy, he knew it was stupid to feel that way.

 

“You shy Danny?” Jack was teasing him, he knew that; and he kind of liked the way Jack used his name from time to time, Danny. Daniel didn't cross his lips much now that they had gotten to know each other.

 

“No. not really”

 

“I'll just grab our lunch, seems a nice enough day; lets eat outside”

 

“Sure. Sounds good”

 

                                                                                                                      ............................................

 

While waiting for their clothes to dry off in the sun, the two sat outstretched on the grass eating the food that Jack had put together. Fruit punch. Side of freshly grown potatoes; courtesy of Daniel's farm. Freshly baked bread with moist Turkey and lightly drizzled mayo over the top. “This is good. Way better then my salad lunch idea that I was going for”

 

“One does like a good lunch”

 

“I can tell” Daniel picked up a slice of turkey, laying it over warm bread, savouring the taste as he took another bite. “Maybe chef work is your calling”

 

“Meh, just ideas you pick up when your grandma is Ruth O'Neill”

 

“She still around?” he knew both of Jack's grandparents from his mothers side had passed; but rarely Jack would speak of his father's side.

 

“She's dotting around somewhere. Haven't seen her a whole lot since we moved to Minnesota when I was eight. Was the type to stay in one place, never traveled much unless it was really necessary. We only saw her at Christmas; apparently that was the only time it was family time”

 

“Ah, that sort of grandma” Daniel smiled

 

“Well, yeah. You could say that. Was always; sit up straight, eat what you're given, blah blah”

 

“Sounds kind of- interesting” Daniel prodded a potato with his fork and popped it in his mouth. “The need to travel didn't come from her then”

 

“You're right about that. And interesting isn't the word I would use” Jack laughed. “But she was kind in her ways, I think”

 

“Her husband?”

 

“War. Actually both my grandfathers served together”

 

“So you never knew either of them?”

 

“Nope. Kind of wondered what he was like, whether or not he was the total opposite of her or just about as cranky and strict”

 

Daniel laughed “Opposites do attract. Or something like that”

 

“So I've heard”

 

They ate the rest in comfortable silence, a breeze gusted through them; their hair had now dried as well as their under garments. They then packed up the lunch basket, empty plates and the empty pots. Their clothes were dry enough to continue their work. “About earlier. You know, what I was going to suggest”

 

“Changed your mind?”

 

“It's only three. We don't have a whole lot left to do. I have to take a trip to the store, my fridge and cupboards are looking rather sad and empty....didn't know if you wanted to tag along? I could show you where to go, since you asked for future reference”

 

Jack stretched his arms when he finished buckling his pants. “Sounds great, I'm in need of supplies anyway. On one condition”

 

“What?”

 

“We take my ride”

 

Daniel rolled his eyes “Ha ha. Ok, if you want”

 

Jack grinned “Sweet”

 

“There's nothing wrong with it”

 

Jack tussled Daniel's hair and then wrapped his arm lightly around his neck “Wouldn't be saying that if we clunk out half way down the road in the middle of nowhere”

 

Daniel got out of the hold, hitting Jack on the arm “Real funny”

 

Now that winter was upon them, there weren't as many crops to tend to anymore; they also varied in size and it was a harder process to keep them fresh and alive. They were still the best Jack had ever tasted though. The breeze picked up as the evening descended more. The two placed their tools back into the small shed and made quick work of making sure everything was secure.

 

The two separated into their homes, washing up and changing to clean clothes, Daniel then met back up with Jack an hour later by the fence of his cottage. It was six in the evening by the time they were ready, though there was still a generous amount of light left of the day. “Ready?” Jack said as he chucked his keys into the air and caught them again.

 

“It's a nice car”

 

“Thanks, hop in; let's go while its still light”

 

Daniel and Jack got into the car, Daniel slid his hand over the interior design of the front dashboard. The comfortable seats were leather based. The inside of the car was a space grey color, while the outside was a cream polish coating. “How long have you had this? Looks new”

 

Jack started up the ignition, smiling at the sound of the soft purr of the engine “Bout a year, she's a beaut right? I take good care of her”

 

“I can tell”

 

“Well at least you appreciate a good car when you see one” Daniel lightly slapped Jack on the arm. “No dig at your truck there Danny. Honest” Jack grinned. Daniel glared at him “I swear!”

 

“Ass”

 

“Ok, the tops down, unless you prefer it up?”

 

“Down works for me”

 

“Ok, which directions?”

 

 

                                                                                                              .............................................

 

Daniel had his eyes closed, loving the feel of the wind whipping on his face. Jack glanced at him every now and then, smiling to himself when he saw pure bliss and joy cross the younger man's face. It was clear to Jack that Daniel hadn't done this sort of thing before. He'd only ever really known the farm, he'd traveled to the store in his truck of course. But Jack was thinking more along the lines of fun. Taking a leisure stroll, in company of a friend. Daniel looked calm, relaxed; he wondered how long that had been since he'd felt that way. “Enjoying yourself?” Jack said, smiling

 

Daniel opened his eyes, somewhat embarrassed that he'd been caught in his moment. “I am, actually. I don't get to do this much; always working, rushing to get things done”

 

“I figured as much”

 

“Sorry, didn't mean to ignore you”

 

“No its ok, you go ahead, enjoy, it's my pleasure” Daniel smiled, Jack really was something else. He seemed to see him in a way no one else did. Seemed to understand him, learning and trying to give him what he'd missed out on, in a way. “So I was thinking, since we've kind of got this routine going on now. Could just shop as one, be less expensive for us both; I mean, we've been practically having all our meals together anyway. Think it makes sense, don't you?”

 

“O-ok, if you're sure....I don't want to intrude in your space or anything”

 

“Not like that, talking about food supplies”

 

“Ok, sounds like a plan, I knew that”

 

Jack laughed and they continued the rest of the journey in silence.

 

                                                                                                                  ......................................

 

“Mr Jackson, how are you today? Nice to see you again” the clerk at the store nodded and smiled as Jack and Daniel placed all of their items on the counter top. The clerk was an elderly woman, short in height, hair always tied back. She'd been here a long time, at least; she was around when Daniel moved there.

 

“I'm fine, thank you; you know you can call me Daniel”

 

“I still remember when you came here as a wee boy, so shy and small back then. Now look at how handsome you've grown”

 

Daniel smiled politely “Yes Mrs Tinder. You tell me that often” Jack snorted a laugh at the look of embarrassment on his face.

 

The woman studied Jack as she placed their items in grocery bags by category. She barely needed to think about pricing, she was good, knew the store well enough. Daniel couldn't fault her for that. “You're a handsome devil”

 

Now it was Daniel's turn to laugh “Name's Jack O'Neill, I moved into the cottage next to the farm”

 

She smiled at them, leaning forward over the counter; then pointed a finger at Daniel, her gaze never leaving Jack. “You take good care of this one, Mr O'Neill”

 

Daniel fell silent and took two of the bags off the counter. Jack didn't seem to mind whatever the old woman was getting at. He just took the remaining bags in his arms, placed his share of the money on the top and said with a smile “Will do Ma'am”

 

Mrs Tinder nodded “Heard a storm is heading our way, better be careful”

 

Jack and Daniel turned and walked away “Thank you Mrs Tinder” Daniel said and the two made their way out of the store.

 

“You can just put the bags in the back of the boot handsome” Jack said with a teasing tone, grinning at Daniel.

 

“Shut up” Daniel pouted and they placed their bags in the back and got back into the car. “She's just a little-”

 

“Senile?”

 

“Well...yeah, sure. She practically tells me the same thing everyday”

 

“You're probably her only customer for days on end. Her way of making conversation”

 

Daniel smiled, he didn't mind really. She was harmless, at least she was a friendly face to see every now and then. Until Jack came along, the elderly woman was his only contact with anyone. Aside from the previous residents of the cottage, and they weren't exactly talkative people.

 

….................................

 

“I'm beat” Daniel said with a sigh as they pulled up back outside the cottage.

 

“Me too” they carried the groceries inside Daniel's house, Jack helped put everything away and they sat down to a freshly grinded mug of coffee.

 

“Thank you. I just wanted to say that. I mean these past couple of weeks, I've had more fun then I have in a while”

 

“You're suppose to have fun with friends. Besides, gotta take care of you, otherwise Mrs Tinder will be after me” Jack grinned.

 

Daniel laughed “We wouldn't want that”

 

“I should probably head back. Got another busy day tomorrow”

 

Daniel got up and walked Jack to the door “Right. I'll see you at breakfast”

 

“As always. And Daniel?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I had fun too, I'm glad we met” Jack placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder and then walked back to his cottage home.

 

“Me too” Daniel sighed and shut the door, sliding the latch across. He sat on the chair at the table, head in his hands. “You don't know how much I'm glad, Jack”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I'm teasing. 
> 
> I promise they'll be action soon ;)


End file.
